Swords of undying loyalty
by Nightail
Summary: Elsword, a knight that mastered all three sword paths. Was given an assignment to protect Aisha, a mysterious girl that might be the heir to the Kingdom of Elements. He was then sent and soon made a pledge to protect her. Rated T, just to be safe. Rating might change if I decided it should.
1. Chapter 1:The day she owned me

**Night: Hi this is my third series. And I will worked as well as Distant Kingdom, TSC. Its mainly a story about Elsword**

**Elsword: Hey get me out of here you physcopath. *Elsword tied to a rope.***

**Night: Silence, do you want to die? *Holds up a knife.***

**Elsword: No Q^Q**

**Night: Well anyway here are the classes. Note: Elsword has all three class path, he just mainly in his Lord Knight costume and hairstyle**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (Age 15)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (Age 15). Yes she's the same age as Elsword in this story.**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (Age 16)**

**Eve: Code Nemesis (Age 16)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (Age 16)**

**Raven: Reckless fist (Age 17)**

**Enjoy XD**

Chapter 1: The day she owned me

Elsword's POV

I was training in the courtyard, when two other knight's appeared.

"Hey Elsword!" Shouted Knight 1.

"You wanna come, spar with us?" Knight 2 asked.

I responded, "Sure I don't mind. But I should warn you, I won't go easy on you." I replied.

As we sparred. The two of them, rushed at me. But I attacked them with my sword handle.

"Owww, man I wish I was strong as you. Elsword." Knight 1 replied.

"Well, if you keep training. I'm sure one day, you'll beat me." I encourage him.

"Elsword, you're just way too nice." Knight 2 said.

I scratch my head, feeling embarrassed. I didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the captain came to me and said,

"Elsword, meet me in my office." He said.

When, I enter the office. I saw a lot of paper's and application.

"So, what did you want me to see me about. Captain?" I asked.

"Its nothing, serious." He said.

"Elsword, how long have you not attend school?" He asked.

"I haven't went to school, since I started training here." I replied.

"Well this is bad." The captain responded.

"Elsword, I'm sending you to Elrios High." He responded.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Even though, you mastered combat, magic, and even mastered to wield the Conwell, you still need to get an education." He responded.

I nodded my head, and left his office. I then packed my stuff, and headed to the bus.

*Sigh* "Why, do I even have to go. I'm already, smart due to Elsa teaching me, everything. She also teached me, all three knight paths." I thought.

"I was mainly, a Lord Knight." I thought. My family, were a group of elite swordsman. We each had our own unique abilities. However for me, I mastered all of the knowledge of the sword master's.

When I got there, I went to the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door and talked to the headmaster's.

"So, you must be our new student's" He replied.

"Yes sir." I said. As I walked, in his office. Sitting down.

"I've never expect, a knight from Ruben and such a young one. To come here." He said.

"Well, the captain. Had high expectations for me. I said.

"Also, I need to interview you." He said.

He then, asked some questions. About what type of combats I used, and what were my hobbies, and etc.

"I see, alright Elsword. I'm putting you in the Veldar, Special Program. For the young gifted'." He said.

"Alright." I said.

As I headed, to the special dorm. I was sort of shocked. I then knocked on the door. And when it opened. I saw a tall, tan-skin man. He had a mechanical arm, and also had a gruesome smile.

"So you, must be the new student." He said.

"Yeah, i'm Elsword Bladeheart." I replied.

"Raven, Nighthawk. Please to meet you." He responded. Then he started groaning.

"Grr." He grunted.

"You alright?" I said.

"Yeah, it just my arm." He said.

"Here, let me help you. As I walked him into his room.

"Thanks, Elsword." Raven responded. I then thanked him as well, and walked around the house.

I then saw a blonde-haired boy, that had innocent blue eye. He also had, a somewhat feminine complexion. He was also, tinkering using alchemy. He then notice me.

"Oh hi, are you new?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, i'm Elsword Bladeheart" I replied.

"Nice name, my names Chung Seiker." He responded.

"So what's, your story. In getting into the special program, for the young gifted?" He asked.

I then replied, "I mastered swordsmanship, and its knowledge. 2 years ago." I replied.

"Oh cool, i'm able to use all the el's, and use it in alchemy. You could say i'm a alchemy freak." He said.

"Really, so you can create stuff. Without having any limit to your creation?" I asked.

"Yep, as long as I have enough el shard. You got it." He said. Then he noticed my weapon "Conwell".

"No way, is that the legendary sword Conwell?" He shouted.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You gotta let me see it. Or even better I can modify it." He said, holding a hammer. And had a dark aura.

Conwell then replied, "Elsword, get me away. From that crazy person." He shouted.

We then reached the safety of a room, and locked it.

"Elsword, let me in. I just want to dismantle Conwell." He said.

"That's the point." I replied.

I then lay down on my bed, and thinked about what the captain also said to me.

~Flashback~

"Also, Elsword. While you there I need you to protect someone." He said.

He then handed me a picture. It showed a purple-haired girl. with two bangs on her hair. She was sort, of cute as well.

"Her name is Aisha Graymoon. Our source's told us that she might be the lost heir. To the ruling family, of the element's." He said.

"We need you, to gain her trust. And bring her back to Ruben, at the end of your school year."

He said.

~End of flashback~

*sigh* "It's just, got to be one of those escort mission's. I responded.

"This will be easy." I thought.

~The next day~

I arrived in class, and everybody was staring.

"What were, they looking at me?" I thought.

I then noticed, a girl. Sitting next to me, she had purple-hair and two bangs. Just like in the photo.

I then thought to myself, "Alright, my mission is to gain her trust."

"Alright, you brat's." A brawny man appeared.

"Today, you'll be given a pop quiz." He said. The whole class, started to complain, except for me and the girl.

"You don't seem worried." She whispered.

"That's because, i'm not." I replied.

She then giggled. At me.

"Hey what's so funny?" I asked.

"Your, the first person. Who ever said that, other than me." She replied.

"My names, Aisha Graymoon." She replied.

"Elsword Bladeheart." I responded.

As the test began, I immediately finish the test. In just a minute.

"Hmmph, new kid. You thinking of failing this year." He said. He then looked at my test.

"Not quite." I replied.

His eyes then widen, and soon into gloom.

"I-impossible, nobody's ever been able to finish the test. In just a minute." He said.

I then walked out of the classroom, and seated on a bench outside. Just then Aisha, catched up to me.

"Elsword, wait up!" She shouted. Then she tripped. I caught her, and saw. That she was close to my face.

I then started to blushed.

"I'm so s-sorry." She replied blushing.

"It's fine." I responded blushing.

As I walked to the cafeteria. With her. She asked me, a bunch of question. All in which I can answer.

"So, how were you manage. To finish test in just a minute?" She asked.

"My sister, taught me all kinds of stuff. And then it just came into my mind." I said.

When we got to there. I saw two girl's.

One had silver hair and amber eyes. The other one had blonde-hair, and a cheerful expression.

"Hey Aisha." One of the girls replied.

"Hi." She responded.

Then when she sat down, one of the girls replied,

"Hey Aisha, who is this guy?" She asked.

"Oh this is Elsword, he's a new student." Aisha replied.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Rena and this is Eve." She replied happily.

"So, where are you from?" Rena asked.

"I'm from Ruben." I replied.

"Ruben, isn't that place pretty far away. From our school?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I heard, they've got elite knight's. Over there. Plus they're also cute as well." Rena replied.

"Hey Elsword, your from Ruben. Tell us what do the Knight's look like?" Eve replied.

"Well, they always wear helmet. So I can't see their face's." I lied to them.

"Awww. And to think, I get a chance to know, what they looked like." Rena replied depressed. Then as we continue chatting. A bunch of guy's walked towards us.

"Hey girl's, what don't you hang with us." One of them replied.

"No thanks." Rena replied.

"Aw, come on. Stop hanging out with that guy and hang out with us." Another replied. I then stood up and went to get something to eat.

When I return, I saw one of them grabbed Aisha.

"So much, for keeping a low-profile." I thought.

I walked, towards him. And punched him in the face.

"Leave, her alone." I said.

One of them, tried to punch me. But I caught his hand. Before he could even hit me. I then twist.

"Ow, ow, ow. Stop." He replied.

I then kicked him and he was sent flying, into the wall.

"If you want to continue fighting, go ahead." I said.

"Alright stop, you win." One of them said. As both of them ran away. Rena started, to cheer.

"Cool, Elsword. Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked.

"I know, he's probably a Knight." Eve replied.

"N-no its not that." I said.

"My sister, was a knight. So she taught me a few self-defense technique." I lied, partially saying a few honest things.

"Really, because it looked like you were ready to beat the crap out of those guys." Aisha said.

"I really, just intimidated them. My sis taught me as well. To catch your guard off your opponents." I said.

"Wow your sister, must be really cool." She said.

"She's amazing!" I said. "She's actually, the captain of the knight's over there." I said.

"What, no way!" The three replied.

"Yep, she was strongest. In the village." I said.

When school, finish I walked home. With Aisha.

"Wow, I never knew you had an amazing sibling." She replied.

"I always, adored her." I said.

Just, then a gang arrived. I saw that two of them. I saw was from lunch. I thought.

"There, he is boss. That's the kid that messed with us." They said.

"Hmmph, really? Because I thought you jackasses, were the one bothering us." I said.

"So, you think you're tough? The gang boss said.

I then taunted him and said,

"Tough, i'm even better." I said proudly.

"Elsword, stop it. That's King Nasod. The boss, of the Blood Claw." She whispered.

I smirked. "Relax, this will be easy." I said.

"Boys, attack." Nasod shouted. Just then my fighter instinct, activated. I punched and kicked all the gang member I could see. Just then Nasod grabbed Aisha, holding a sword up her throat.

"If you don't want her to die, you'll give up." He said.

My eyes widen, then it turned into anger.

"Have, you no honor?" I said angrily.

"Honor, honor just crap." He said.

"Why you." I then summoned a conwell, in the air. And stabbed him in the arm.

"Ahhhh." Nasod cried in pain. As Aisha got away from him and got to me.

"Damn, you! He said. Swinging his sword. I dodged and put conwell up his throat.

"If you want to keep your head for another day. I suggest that you run and never come back." I said in a serious voice.

"B-boys retreat!" Nasod said, as they run away.

"Elsword, what the hell is going on!?" Aisha shouted. I then put one knee and bow in front her.

"Elsword, what are you doing?" She said.

"I Elsword Bladeheart, knight of Ruben. Shall protect you until the day I die." I said.

"Wait, Elsword. Your a knight?" She asked.

"Yes, i'm your to command." I said.

Her eyes, then widen and she said,

"Elsword, don't die. That's an order." Aisha said.

"Very well." I said.

That was the day, I made my pledge. To protect until I die. The day she owned me.

~To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2: The girl, with no interest

Chapter 2: The girl, with no love interest?

Elsword's POV

I walked to school, I then noticed a bunch of guys hitting on a girl. When I looked, closer. I saw it was Eve.

"Come on, why not hang out with us?" A male replies.

"I just don't need to." She replied. Suddenly one of them grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Eve replied, as she tried to struggle. I then walked up to them and replied,

"Hey, let her go." I replied.

"Or,what?" A male replied. I then glared, at him and said.

"You really, want to know." I replied. They then started to get intimidated. Suddenly, one of them came at me, running with a knife. I then grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Do you want to continue?" I said, with a demonic aura surrounding me.

"Let's get out of here." One of them said. As they retreated, I looked at Eve and saw that her arm, was bruised.

"You alright?" I replied.

"Yeah, i'll be fine. Thanks to you." She then blushed. I then looked at Eve's arm and took out my medkit. I then took out a bandage and wrapped around Eve's bruise.

"Here, this should help." I replied.

She then responded, "If you're trying to woo me. Its not going to work." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I responded.

"Oh, nothing." She replied blushing.

"Well, I should get going. I'll be late." I responded. As I ran, I saw Eve distancing away from me.

~Homeroom~

I was sitting in homeroom, curios about Eve meant.

"Hey Aisha." I replied.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I ran into Eve, this morning. And she said, that I was trying to woo. What did she mean?" I asked.

"Oh, its Eve ego, she doesn't have any love interest. And is always avoiding males." She replied.

"Oh, I see." I replied.

I then continued on, with my normal day. Then after school. Two student's asked me to clean the classroom, I agreed to help them. When I finished, it was already evening. I then walked through the hallway, when I saw Eve. She was singing.

"Her, voice sounded amazing." I thought. Just then, Eve notice me and stop.

"I-Idiot, what are you doing here. This late?" She asked.

"I was cleaning the classroom." I replied.

"Oh, w-well you shouldn't have heard me singing." She replied, blushing.

"Right, right. I'm sorry." I replied.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I said.

"Promise?!"She replied.

"Yeah, whatever promise." I responded. She then turned around and replied,

"Hey Elsword, do you find me attractive?" She asked.

I then blushed lightly and said. "Well, you could say that." I scratch my face. She then walked out of the room and lefted for home. I decided to head home as well.

~The next day~

I was on my way to school, when suddenly Rena and Aisha. Ran up to me.

"Elsword, have you seen Eve?" Rena started crying.

"No, why?" I asked.

"We can't find Eve!" Aisha replied.

"Maybe, she's sick." I said.

"No, Eve would always call me. To say if she was absent!" Rena replied.

Me eyes then started to widen. "It must, those two from yesterday." I thoughted.

I then started to run, and searched for Eve everywhere. Calling her name.

"Eve! Eve! where are you!" I shouted. I then heard a scream, coming from the building in front of me. I then headed in with my sword readied.

"There, he is boss. That's the kid! One of them shouted.

"Jeez, how many gangs are there. In this city." I said. I then fought my way, against the guards. Then I finally reached the top floor. I kicked, the door open. And saw Eve tied up. In her underwear.

"Ahhhh!" I blushed, and had a bloody nose. I then regain my focus backed and saw who the guy was.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" I responded.

"Name's Crow Rider. You?" He asked.

"Hmph, guess it doesn't matter now. I'm Elsword Bladeheart. Captain of Ruben Knight's!" I shouted.

Eve then replied, "Elsword, you're a knight?!" She asked.

"Yeah, thats right and i'm here to save you." I said.

I then place my sword on the ground, and said.

"Crow Rider, fight me like a man!" I shouted.

We then charged at each other. I dodged all his moves.

"Hold still, so I can hit you!" He shouted. I dodged his attack and uppercut him. He was then sent flying out of the roof.

I picked up my sword, and sheathed it. The I untie Eve's ropes and saw her crying

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just that i'm sorry." She said, while crying. She then hugged me and I hugged her back. I then went back with her, to the academy.

~The next day~

I walked, to school and saw Aisha.

"Hey, Aisha." I replied.

"I heard, what you did yesterday." She replied.

"And, I think it was very heroic of you to save Eve." She replied, blushing

"Thank you." I replied, as I kneel down in front of her.

"After all, I am loyal to you." I said.

Aisha then started to blush. Suddenly Eve appeared and me and Aisha away from each other.

"Hi Elsword!" She said happily

"I made you cookies." She said.

"Umm, Eve what this for?" I asked.

"Well I decide... Who I like." She said.

"Oh and who, would might that be?" I said.

"Why, its you silly." She replied, blushing.

"Wait, what?!" I shouted.

"Hey, you had to go in a rescue me. When you came to me. I saw you as my Knight in shining armor. And now I'm in love with you!" She replied, as she held one of my arm.

"Hold, on Elsword mine." Aisha replied. The two then started to pull my arms. Trying to get me.

I then started to run away.

"Hey get back here." They both replied.

"Nooo, leave me alone!" I continued running, hoping to get away from them.

~To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3: The chase, The princess

**chapter 3:The chase, The Princess of the East**

**~Dream~**

I stand in front of my house. I saw my sister, I couldn't see her face though. She then replied,

"Elsword, train hard and you'll become strong like me." She replied. She then left leaving without a trace behind.

~End of Dream~

I woke up, on my bed and thought, "Why, do I keep having that dream?" I thought. Just when I was about to get off, I couldn't.

I then took off my cover and saw Eve and Aisha. Next to me. I blushed. And dropped off my bed.

"What, are you two doing here!" I shouted. Eve then woke up and replied,

"Aren't Lover, suppose to sleep together." She said.

"Hey Elsword, mine!" Aisha replied. Eve then walked towards me and tried to kiss me. But Aisha pulled me.

"He's mine!" Aisha replied.

"No, he's mine!" Eve replied.

They then started pulling my arms again, then Chung and Raven opened the door.

"Elsword, are you alright!" They shouted.

"Oh thank, goodness you're here!" I shouted. They saw me being cuddled by two girls and replied,

"Sorry, to disturb." They replied, then closed the door.

"No, wait don't leave me!" I shouted.

As they, continue to fight over me. I decided to jumped out of the window, with my clothes and weapon then started to run away.

"Elsword, get back here!" Eve replied.

I then ran to the park and got dressed near a bush.

"phew, that was close." I thought. Suddenly, my phone rang.

I then answered it.

"Hello?" I replied.

"Hey dear, how are you?" It was my mother.

"Mom, is that you!" I replied.

"Yep, and your dad's here as well." She replied.

"Hey there, Els." My father replied.

"Dad, stop calling me that." I replied.

"So, how's your new school?" My mother replied.

"Pretty good." I said.

"Did you made any new friends." She asked.

"Well, yeah. Its a girl from my class." I replied.

"Oh." She said. As we continue talking, I finally decided to hang off my phone. When I left the bush, I saw the two girls. Eve was holding a net. I then hide again.

"Elsword, where are you?" Aisha replied. After a while, they left the park. Although I thought they left the park.

"There you are." Eve replied behind me. I then started to run to town. Hoping to hide in the crowd. I then went into the mall and saw a pile of clothes to hide in.

"Elsword, now where did you go. If you come out, i'll promise. You'll have a fun time with me." She replied. As she past me for real. I popped out half my body in the clothes. I then saw Rena.

"Oh, hi Rena." I replied.

"Hi, so what you doing in those pile of clothes?" She asked.

"I'm hiding, from Aisha and Eve." I said.

"Oh." She said, then she shouted. "Hey Aisha, Eve he's over here!" She shouted. They then appeared in an instant.

"There you are!" Aisha and Eve shouted.

I then jumped back into the pile of clothes, then they jumped in.

"Hey, wait a minute. He disappeared." Aisha shouted.

I then ran out the exit, of the store. And entered a weapon shop. I then hide inside the store. When the two finally pass me again. I noticed I was sitting next to a hiding spot. Where I saw a girl tied up. I then overheard their conversation.

"Do, you got the girl?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yeah, she right here." One of them said. They then walked into the door behind them. And the shopkeeper, closed to the door and continued to do normally, like nothing happen. I then stepped out of my hiding place. And approach him.

"How may, I help you?" He asked.

"Oh nothin. It just that I want to go through that door." I said.

"And what would happen, if I don't? Who's going to stop me the authorities?" He asked, chuckling.

"No, it would be me." I shouted, I then grabbed his head and smashed it on the counter. Knocking him out. I then walked by him and entered the door.

As I walked down, the stairs. I turned on my phone, preparing to call the law, as soon as I can. When I reached to the bottom. I hide behind the wall and saw what was happening.

"Alright, we have slave no. 425. She, a black hair woman, with a obedient behavior. Going around for 6k of ED." I then saw people, auctioning their money. So this is what's happening there selling women, to men for slaves. I thoughted with anger. Then the next girl, came out.

"Alright slave no.426. She's a princess from the East, and also a cute one. Selling her for one million ED." He replied. I then stepped in and shouted,

"I'll buy her for one billion ED!" I shouted. They all stared and me and then the seller replied,

"SOLD!" He shouted.

I then took her up, outside. When we got out of the store, I went to the alleyway. She then closed her eyes, afraid of what would happen next. I then removed her chain.

"Your free to go." I said.

"Huh, you mean you're not one of them?" She said.

"Of course not, do you think. I'd do things like that." I replied. I then pulled out my phone and called the authorities.

"Hello captain, I need your assistance we got female slave trade happening in the weapon shop back door." I then repeated and hanged out.

"By the way, names Elsword BladeHeart. What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Ara Hann." She replied. "Thank you, for saving me." She said. An hour past, and the authorities came. They arrest the shop owner and the buyer's of the slave trade. They managed to save all the women's as well. I then asked them if they can find a place for Ara Hann to stay at. They then agreed and bring her back to the station.

It was already 8:30 pm, suddenly Aisha and Eve came and replied,

"Elsword, where were you!" They both shouted.

"Its a long story." I said, I was walking back home explaining everything. When I got home, I saw Chung and Raven standing in front of the door.

"Hey Elsword, we got a new roommate." Chung replied.

"She seems, to know you." Raven responded. When we all got to the living room, I saw Ara at the table serving the tea. She then looked at me.

"Welcome back, master." She responded. Everybody then shouted "Whatttt, master!" Eve and Aisha were the most shocked of all of them.

"What is she talking about Elsword!" Eve shouted.

"Yes, what's the meaning of this." Aisha replied.

Ara then replied,

"Well, Elsword bought me." She responded. Eve and Aisha replied angrily.

"What, do you mean you bought her!?" They shouted.

"I can explain?!" I said.

"Then explain!" They shouted. Ara then jumped on me and I picked her up bridal style.

"Elsword, owns me." She replied and kissed me on the cheek. Eve then screamed,

"You bitch, Elsword mine!" Eve tugged me and kissed me on the lip."

"Ahhh!" I shouted. Aisha then yelled the loudest and said.

"No!, Elsword belongs to me." She then grabbed and kissed me, the most passionately. Eve and Ara then grabbed me and started fighting over me.

I then thought, "Maybe, I shouldn't have accepted this mission." I then ran outside the street and the three girls started chasing me.

"Elsword, get back here!" Eve replied holding a net.

"Stop running!" Aisha shouted.

"Master, come back!" Ara shouted.

I then continue running from them. Hoping to escape them.

My new life a living hell T_T

**~To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

As I began to run around away from the three. I made a turn around back to the house. Racing inside and dashing towards straight into my room. I closed and locked the door, just as they were about to get in.

"Elsword, let me in!" The three shouted.

"No way. There's a 90% chance, you three are going to violate me!" I replied to her. I then jumped onto my bed, and laid down doing nothing. I soon, noticed a box that was unpacked. I wondered why? I got off my bed, and opened the box, when I looked what was inside I saw old photos and other things from a long time ago. They were pictures and items, I had when I was still in training. Soon, after I started to think about my past when I first started my career as a Knight.

* * *

**~10 years ago~**

**Elsword(Knight, Age 5) POV**

I ran towards my teacher Vanessa and tried to struck her. I missed her, and end up hitting the ground.

"Your skills are too rough." She replied.

"SHUT UP!" I swung my sword again, and soon after her sword clashed on mine. As I continued to clash my sword, and tried to find an opening. She then replied.

"Hey Elsword look, is that Elsa?!" She responded.

"Where?!" I turned around to look, and she wasn't there. She then grabbed my sword, and struck me down.

"I win." I got angry, and smacked her.

"You bitch! You cheated, you old hag!" I screamed at her.

"Who are you calling a old hag, and where did you get that foul language?!" She shouted at me.

"You are! You Baka!" I replied.

**~Present~**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

It was the only good memory, I had of my Young Knighthood and...

was I always a stubborn brat around that time?! I thought about it and compared my 5 year old self, to the current person.

Before Elsword: Is a stubborn brat, with no respect to his teacher or elder. Has a terrible eating habit, a bad-mouth brat that is surely to be the worst knight that ever lived.

After Elsword: Is a innocent young gentle-men. That treats his comrades and teachers with proper respects. Mastered the art of swordsmanship and follows the way of the sword. Is surely a successful knight.

I thought of my immaturity of my past-self and my current self. After a while, the three girls bashed the door open. Having lustful looks in their eyes.

"Um, are you three alright?" I said, in a scared tone.

"Elsword." They said, in a lustful tone. I decided to made a run of the window, but saw it was locked. I won't have enough time, to unlock it before the three catch me. I could make a run to the door, but there's a possible chance they might grab me and tied me up. Or... I regret doing this.

I took off my shirt and threw it at them. It seemed it only worked on Ara, causing her to blush and faint leaving an opening allowing me to escape. Running out, I headed towards the bathroom and locked it. Relieved it work and seeing how much dirt I had on me. I took off my clothes and took a bath.

"Man, this feels great and what's great is I don't have to worry about the other two opening the door." As I relaxed in the warm water. I thought about my time learning about Magic, from my instructor Penensio.

* * *

**~7 years ago~**

**Elsword(Magic Knight, age 8)**

I began to focus mana onto my hand and after a little while, a small wisp of fire popped out.

"I did it!" I smiled. I looked at my teacher. He gave me a grin.

"You still have a long way to go. Before you can make fire this big pop out from your hand." He held out his hand and the fire was covering his entire hand.

"Wow, magic is awesome!" I responded.

* * *

**~Present~**

I trained in the magic art for about 3 years and soon mastered the art of sword-wielding magic. It was a long time of pain and training, but I perfected it. My personality changed around that time, I started to get along with my teacher.

"Well, its not like I can relive those memories." I said, to myself. All of a sudden, I saw bubbles coming out from the bath and Eve popped out wearing her swimsuit.

"Eve!?" I started to had a bloody nose.

"I got you this time and this time you won't escape." She then restrict from moving, as she began to slowly remove her swim-suit. "No Eve, please I give you anything." I begged her. She stopped for a moment.

"Anything?" I nodded. She smiled and replied.

"I want your child." She replied. I then had a blank stare on my face.

"Ehh?!" I shouted.

"Simple. I'll violate you and have your child. Symbolizing that you are mine and mine only." She replied, as she continued, I then began to struggle. Until finally, I got out of her grip and quickly put my pants on and ran out of the bathroom.

"Elsword come bac..." As Eve was about to chase me, she slipped on a random banana peel, knocking her out. I put on a casual top and headed out in the scenic night. I finally stopped when I reach a small park. I then found a bench a took a seat, feeling the refreshing wind. This wind sort of reminds me, of the time when I train as a Sheath Knight and I fought a giant wind dragon.

* * *

**~4 years ago~**

**Elsword(Sheath Knight, age 11)**

I was facing head to head with a wind demon. Summoning Conwell, I ran towards him and pierce its scaly skin. Hearing it scream out loud, it curled its body up trapping me. Causing me to suffocate as well.

"Child, why do you fight?" The giant dragon, asked me.

"So, I become stronger and find my sister one day!" I replied.

"Hahaha, far from I can tell your sister a failure, a nobody!" He insulted her. Suddenly, fury started to build up in my soul and soon, part of my hair turn black. I struggled my arm, that Conwell was in and cut the dragon tail. I climbed up the dragon, up to his head and impaled my sword in head.

"Take it back!" I continued stabbing my sword in his head. When he finally fell down, even when he was dead. I struck the dragon's dead corpse, mutilating his entire body. Finally I stopped and the black patch disappeared.

* * *

**~Present~**

I thought to myself, why I lost control during that time. Suddenly Aisha appeared behind me and grabbed me, and toppling me on the ground.

"A-Aisha!?" I tried to struggle, but something was making me unable to move. I looked at Aisha face and it had a seductive dark look.

"Fu, fu, fu. What shall I do to you?" She said, in a lustful tone.

"Aisha, I don't know what's happened but s..." Right before, she could finish she kissed me. I started blushing. Are lips then parted.

"Remember this Elsword, you belong to me and no one else. You are my knight, after all." Her eyes then changed back to her regular self.

"Huh, Elsword what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Um, mind getting off me first?" I replied. She then looked around and noticed that she was on top of me. She started blushing and got off me immediately.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!" She said, while blushing. I sat up, and laughed at her.

"Huh, what so funny?!" She asked me.

"Its nothing." I then stood up and gave her a hand.

"Come on, i'll buy you some ice cream." She smiled and grabbed my hand. Standing up, we walked back. Though, I wonder what went over her to be like that. I then remembered the image, of when Aisha kissed me. I started blushing, and shooked the redness out.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**Leave a Suggestion XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Another Day

**Chapter 5**

**Just Another Day...**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Ahh!, Leave me alone!" I was running away, from the three girls that we're chasing me. When they suddenly appeared right in front of me holding clothes for me to wear.

"Hey Els! I bet these clothes will perfectly suit you." Aisha had my Rune Slayer outfit, it was one of the worst clothes I could ever wear.

"Elsword, I bet this suit will match with me." Eve holding a royal suit, with decorative designed all over it.

"No Master! You should try this!" Ara, held a butler's uniform.

I began to back down, and tumbled down on the floor as the three got closer to me. "No...No please no!" I shouted. Just when, things we're about to get worse. Bright light shine right through my eyes. Before I realized it, everything was just a dream. I was relieved for a moment. But then, thats when hell started. I felt something tugging me down on my bed, when I removed my bed sheet, Aisha, Eve, and Ara we're sleeping next to me. They were still asleep, which gives me the chance to escape. I cautiously removed the girl's arm from me and got off my bed. I grabbed my clothes and quietly sneaked outside. Before I could make it outside, a hand grabbed me by the shoulder.

"And just where exactly are you going?!" Eve's voice responded. I began sweating crazily, knowing that if I made one wrong move, I'm done for. I slowly turned around, facing the silver-hair girl. Giving a fake smile and replying to her.

"Good morning Eve..." I stood still. Eve, expression changed to a lustful look. I tried to escape but she was already got a hold of me.

"Your mine now." She pushed to the ground, and was on top of me.

"You know Eve, I'm sure theres something we can arrange." I tried to negotiate with her, even if it failed. Which it did. She then started to remove my clothes, whereas I struggled her to prevent her from doing that.

"This time Elsword. You shall be mine only." Just before she could finished. Aisha and Ara woke up and we're blowing steam off their heads.

"Eveeeeee!" They said, with a angry tone. They assaulted Eve, along with me. Where they began to fight. I managed to get out of their fight and had the opportunity to escape. I grabbed my clothes and crept out of my room and headed towards either Chung or Raven's room. I felt a arm grabbing my leg, when I turned around to see who it was. It was Ara, holding it tightly.

"Master! Please do not run away. I'm trying my best to give you my best service." She smiled at me, while fighting Aisha and Eve.

"I would be happy, if you let me go!" I shouted. She listened to me and let me go, I started running to one of the guy's room. I saw Chung's room and dashed right through the door, where I locked it at an instant. I took my breath and opened my eyes, to see Chung tailoring using Alchemy.

"Oh hey Elsword, what brings you here?" I catched my breath, before speaking.

"I'm running away from Aisha, Eve, and Ara. I can't seem to outrun them, what about you?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm just making clothes, for those three. They request I make it." I looked at them, and noticed that they were familiar. My eyes enlarge and I shouted.

"Wait a minute! Those are the exact same clothes in my dream!" I pointed at the pieces of clothing.

"Oh really?!" Right before he could continue, their was banging on the door.

"Elsword! Let me in!" The three girls, said in unison. I then kneeled down to Chung to hide me.

"Hide me please!" I begged him.

"Hide you? Those girls are looking for you. Shouldn't you go and face them?" He said, in a curios tone.

"No time, just hide me!" I grabbed his shoulder. He then gave a smug look as he had an idea.

"I have an idea, just follow my plan." He pushed us both down on the ground, and they began chainsawing the door down. They kicked the door and entered the room.

"Elsword their you..." Right before they could finished. I was on top of Chung, while the three we're staring.

"Elsword, what are you doing?" Aisha asked. Chung then answered.

"Me and Elsword, are practicing to make babies." We then had an awkward silence and after a while we shouted. That the whole neighborhood could hear us.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" We shouted. Aisha, was the first to respond.

"E-E-E-Els-Elsword. You prefer Chung. Over me!?" I then got off Chung.

"No this is a huge misunderstanding. I simply pushed Chung down by accident and was on top of him."

"Pushed?! You pushed him down!?" Aisha shouted. Great, she now thinks that I did it forcefully. Eve, on the other hand. Was blushing.

"If thats the case, then I don't care. As long as, Elsword makes me her woman. Than I have no problem having him in that relationship."

"I told you, there's nothing going on with me and Chung! I shouted.

"Master, how could you?! Assaulting someone like that?!" Ara, looked with fear.

"I didn't assault Chung. Chung did this on his own." Chung, then began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Alright, this is a joke. I just wanted to see your guys reaction. Hahaha! That cracked me up!" He laughed his ass off. I then realized, that i'm going to be late to school at this rate. I quickly changed and left in a hurry, with Aisha, Eve, and Ara following me.

Yep, this is **Just Another Day...**

* * *

**~To be Continued~ **


End file.
